Kei Yume (Chronicles)
| marital status = Single | family =Rei Yume (Sister) Yume Clan (Disowned) | education =Shinō Academy, , Himself | status = Active | shikai = Wasurete Shimatta No Ishiki | bankai = }} Kei Yume (啓夢, Yume Kei, literally meaning Wise Dream), sometimes referred to as The Entrepreneur, and alternatively referred to by the derogatory title, Exiled Prince, was a kindhearted yet somewhat serious with a checkered past. He was largely known for being the individual who acted as an Information Broker and who also helped numerous , such as the Vizards, successfully assimilate themselves into Human Society. Albeit unwilling to disclose information, Kei later revealed himself to be a former of the . He was previously the Third Seat of the Ninth Division and was the Noble Heir in the Yume Clan. But Kei was ultimately forced to flee and into the after being falsely framed for Yukio Hoshimitsu's murder alongside Nerine Amamine and Masaki Satō by the treacherous Shuten Tamane, whom he was partially absorbed by. Subsequently, Kei lost his status as a Noble and was consequently disowned by his Clan, thus earning their chagrin. Now forced to live among the Humans in Gigai, Kei and Company traveled to various parts of the Human World, constantly training and expanding their knowledge, up to the point where each of the trio achieved Bankai and mastered one of the three Zankensoki. In the meantime, Kei and Company also secretly dealt with whenever the Shinigami weren't present, often coming to the aid of the Quincy prior to their eventual Genocide. Appearance Personality Synopsis Part I Part II Part III Powers and Abilities : Being a former Heir to the prestigious Yume Clan, Kei naturally boasted a considerable amount of reiatsu easily comparable to that of a Lieutenant by the time he was enrolled in , as well as an advanced growth rate and potential unlike none other. By the time Kei was forced to flee into the , it nearly rivaled that of a Captain's. And when Kei managed to achieve and master Bankai in the 19th Century, his reiatsu increased exponentially to where it even surpassed the Vizards, a group noted for their overwhelming dual-energy signatures. Kei's Reiatsu was clearly described as *'Yume No Piasu Nami' (夢のピアス波, Dream of Pierced Waves or Piercing Waves of Dreams): A signature technique developed by the Yume Clan, it was verbally passed down through the generations to each member. It involved the constant absorption of reiryoku and reishi into a weapon, preferably a Zanpakuto's tip. Initiated with a sweep, the tip released a devastating discharge of white cackling energy. The discharge was linear and was known to be very malleable, up to the point where it could be applied in quick succession or as a multi-directional attack. The technique was known to change in strength and power with each subsequent release. Zanjutsu Expertise : Hakuda Expertise : Hohō Expertise Kidō Expertise , I still have my favorites.|Kei Yume}} : Unlike the majority of his proteges and associates, such as Nerine Amamine and Kenji Hiroshi, Kei was not exactly most proficient in the Demonic Way to say the least, mostly exemplified during his time as a Student in the , where numerous attempts regularly backfired on him due to inexperience and random power surges. As a result, Kei had been noted to look at Kidō with distaste and chagrin, possibly remembering his failures from long ago. But with time and practice, especially during the exile in , Kei had managed to garner enough skill and knowledge, so much so that the Shinigami had the capability to use higher-tiered spells at a short expense, or cast numerous high powered, low-tier spells with little to no effort at all to overwhelm and disorient the opposition. Although Kei could use the higher-tiered spells, the only downside to this was that he was unable to utilize the majority to their utmost maximum, where it was noted to be weaker versions of the former. However, while he potentially knew the incantation for all the Kidō Spells, the Shinigami seemed to prefer only a select few. Specifically, Kei preferred to regularly blend the use of with and to create a relatively complex fighting style that evolved later on. Despite Kei's apparent lack of proficiency with Kidō, his capabilities with it were quite potent nonetheless. The level of power he exhibited was absolutely tremendous, borderline excessive with seemingly no point of control. This was largely demonstrated in several run-ins with numerous Adjuchas-class Hollows in Switzerland and Germany, where Kei's Ōkasen and Kongōbaku both accidentally leveled a mountain and razed a forest respectively when he only meant to use it to a bare minimum. *' ': *' ': Spell Specializations & Variations: *' ': *' ': *' ': Comprehensive Knowledge of Kidō: As a man who regularly attempted to ignore altogether, Kei's thirst for knowledge naturally caused him to ultimately delve deeper into the Ways of the Demon Art, an ironic twist of fate he later noted. Due to his apparent weakness, Kei extensively studied Kidō to compensate, subsequently learning the theory and mechanics behind the Demon Art to further better his understanding. His intelligence and knowledge behind Kidō allowed Kei to devise the necessary counters to the majority of the Spells that he done through simple and effective execution. However, Kei's counters were regularly seen as amateurish whenever compared to that of the venerable Kidō Masters such as and . Illusion Mastery Zanpakuto Wasurete Shimatta No Ishiki redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears to Kei in his dreams, see Wasurete Shimatta No Ishiki (spirit). Wasurete Shimatta No Ishiki (忘れてしまったの意識, Forgotten Consciousness) was the name of Kei Yume's Zanpakutō, heavily implied to be an Illusion-type Zanpakutō. Kei's Zanpakutō took on the appearance of a standardized katana, and was often called a dark and sleek construct of destruction, with a midnight black sheathe adorned with several engraved kanji. It possessed a robust hexagonal shaped tsuba accented with inverted edges. The hilt was longer than most katanas, colored black and wrapped in similar cloth meant to enhance the handling. Kei regularly referred to it as Wasurete, having claimed that the full name was an annoying mouthful. Wasurete Shimatta No Ishiki was often described by Kei as "wistful" and "level-headed", the exact opposite of its name. Kei commonly wore his zanpakutō at his right side or back, though he had also been shown to not have it at all, preferring to have it materialize when its needed. Shikai Released by the verbal command, "Please Remember Me" (よろしく, Yoroshiku). To release it, Kei held the Zanpakuto in an outstretched vertical position, and uttered the command while he moved his hand down the blade, causing to be enveloped in a red shroud and transform into a Rapier, a large and sleeker blood red blade with an outstretched winged guard. The grip had a decorative wing curve that ended in a small tear drop pommel. Kei could either release his Zanpakuto in a brilliant, extravagant fasion or do it a non-explosive furtive manner, as means to escape attention and detection. Through an unknown means, Kei had been shown to be able to keep Wasurete in a Constant-Release State. The duration in Constant-Release State was undetermined, but Kei stated he could keep it active for extended periods of time, possibly weeks and even months. Shikai Special Ability: Wasurete's power most notably relied on the usage of the Dream Realm (ぶんやまぼろし, Bunya Maboroshi), a temporal demi-plane of reality completely separated and independent from the normal confines of the , , and but was still connected to the transcendent expanse of the known universe. It was only reachable to the enigmatic , as the likes of the , , and were completely denied access. The Dream Domain, as it had come to be known, was where all subconscious thoughts and desires resided. Ultimately, these subconscious thoughts and desires were regularly referred to as Dreams, with Humanity and the like unaware of their true origins. It was also here where many of them had coalesced together, created new appearances, and gained a new form of sentience and existence all on its own. Wasurete was a Zanpakuto described to possess absolute access and control over the aforementioned Dream Realm, able to transcend the access restriction and bypass any emplaced obstacle found within the Domain. It was able to seemingly grasp the fleeting thoughts and desires of the Universe, bring it under Kei's control, and ultimately manifest it into reality. Thus, the Dreams' association, allegiance, desires, and personal goals were regularly rendered null and void, as Kei's and Wasurete's will demanded precedent and submittence. *'Maboroshiroken' (まぼろしろけん, Dream Discovery ''): The most basic and most crucial ability granted by Wasurete. Dream Discovery allowed Kei to access the Dream Realm through the projection of an invisible pulse over a large expanse of an area. The true purpose of the Pulse was to probe peoples' consciousness for their subconscious thoughts and desires. Subsequently, Wasurete would then search for it within the Dream Realm and bring it under Kei's control. *'Shōjō Dorīmu''' (症状ドリーム, Dream Manifestation): - Kounami = - Howaito-Enjeru= - Shogai= - Kuroten= Kuroten (クロテン, Sable): Most often remarked as the Dream of Vengeance, Kuroten was regularly referred to as one of the strongest Dreams under Kei's control. it was one of the strongest manifestations due to his sheer size and strength, and the power it seemingly radiated. Kuroten appeared to be a large humanoid somewhat reminiscent of a centaur, with armoured scaly skin for the lower body. It had a humanoid upper body adorned with a pair of fiery wings, and a lion-like face topped with curved horns. Kuroten wielded a huge Zweihänder-like sword encased entirely in flames. In addition, it could also generate an additional blade composed of fire to supplement the weapon. Kuroten was rumoured to be sentient, and often spoke in a deep and serious voice. It was regularly sarcastic to Kei and was rather independent to say the least. But once Kei gave the order, Kuroten will do whatever necessary to accomplish it, which usually resulted in a burnt landscape. - Hantā= Hantā (ハンター, Hunter): A close up view of the Hantā. A nightmare originating from Nerine's memories, it takes the form of a medium-sized quadruped-based shadow creature. The Hantās bear a slight resemblance to a leopard from the Human World, although they have scaly skin more akin to armour and facial features similar to that of dragons. Hantās are non-sentient and are capable of following orders These manifestations are significantly weak. However, for what they lack in strength, they make up for it with sheer numbers. When in combat, Kei can summon them in droves, with them materializing out of nowhere to take out the target. The Hantās can be used as a mount although riding them in such cases are very uncomfortable. The combat prowess of the Hantās are noticeably lackluster but a vast number of them makes up for their weakness, using their teeth and claws for attacks. *'Hantā No Hōkō' (ハンターの咆哮, Hunter's Roar): The only ability the Hantās demonstrated was an attack similar to that of a Cero where they would open their mouth, gathering spirit energy into one focus point, firing it once concentrated enough. This blast is potent and becomes more dangerous when multiple blasts are combined. Hantās had demonstrated the capability of firing multiple Hōkōs in a row through one blast. - Osoreru No Kyōfu = - Douka= - Kikou= - }} Bankai Gallery File:KY.jpg Notes Trivia *This Article was meant to be a Younger Version of Kei Yume, prior to ascension to Captaincy. This was largely noted by the change in Imagery. *Several of Kei Yume's Swordmanship Skills was roughly based on Lightsaber Combat, namely the Seven Forms of the Jedi Order which in turn was referred to as the Seven Styles/Faces of Kei. *Although random to note, Kei was reportedly to be trilingual, having the capability to speak Japanese, English, and Korean due to having extensively stayed in Europe and Korea between the 18-20 Centuries. The latter having been influenced through Another Poetic Spartan's growing love for Korean Culture, especially K-Pop and K-dramas. *It should be noted that Kei Yume dislikes to cuss and prefers to be sarcastic or poke jovial fun instead. Behind the Scenes *The Initial Concept of Kei's Zanpakuto was first conceived five years ago (2008) albeit with minor differences which included the OP ability to trap the consciousness of the target within their own mind facing their dream or nightmare, immobilizing them for a period of time. As this was taking place, Kei could simply walk over to the opponent and take their life without a hitch. *The appearance of the Young Kei Yume is based on that of Lockon Stratos (Neil Dylandy), one of the protagonists from Mobile Suit Gundam 00. *Shōjō Dorīmu was noted to be somewhat similar to Thought Projection, a type of magic found in Fairy Tail. Another Poetic Spartan would like to note that he had no idea that it existed until after he started to delve into the Fairy Tail Mythos. *''HEARTLESS'' is to Kei Yume as LOVELESS is to Genesis Rhapsodos. The reversal of the titles was to make a reference to the characters. References Literature References